Everything
by SkyBlue35
Summary: It's a love story about a human girl named Sarah and Emmett Cullen. Emmett meets Sarah at one of Alice's human/vamp parties, pulls an Edward, and falls head over heals for the human girl.
1. Changing

hey babe i was wondering if our wedding was still on

you betcha! its gnna be kickass

sweet! btw gigi wanted to know if you wnted a strippr ur bach party

that would be awesome! ya i do! who r u thinking?

leah, but were open to suggestions

but then seth can't come!

u srisly want seth at ur party?

good point.

i know. cuz im smrt like that

sry gtg rose is calling

oh k by

Sarah sighed and snapped her phone shut. It was like they went through this everyday. Joking around, having fun, and then Rose came into each and every one of their conversations. How does he stand that woman?, she had often thought to herself.

But he did. Everything about him was somehow attached to Rosalie, in one-way or the other.

And she hated it. She hated how much she was jealous of her, how much she wanted to be her. She loved joking around with Emmett like that, it made her so happy. She looked forward to every interactment she could get with him. A day when she didn't talk to him, was a sad one.

Her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down at the outer screen. "Emmett" it blinked. But he wasn't texting her, he was calling her. She was sitting there thinking about it, only to remember she should probably answer before he hung up.

"Hey Emm, what's up?"

Hesitations, and then a soft, echo of a voice answered. "Can, can I come over?"

She didn't like the way his voice sounded. Like he was sad. It had only been a few minutes since she had been joking with him.  
Oh no, she thought. He's calling to tell me we can't even joke any more because that bitch of a girlfriend thinks I'm making a move on him.

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?"

"I'd rather just talk about it when I see you. Are you busy now? I can just get in the car and get over there."

"Nothing's going on. Come on over."

"Thanks Sarah."

"See you in a few."

As happy as she was that he was coming to visit, she wasn't sure she wanted to know why. He had sounded so upset. She hoped it wasn't anything big. She relaxed against the back of the couch, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Scrolling through a few different channels, she couldn't find anything that was holding her interest. She tried to focus on the medical show that had come on, but found it hard.

After about 10 minutes, she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing whom it was, she quickly turned off the TV, got up off the couch, and ran over to the door.

I think I'll always be surprised at how fast he can get here. It would have taken me half an hour. He's a speed demon.

She got to the door, and opened it. Emmett, as she had expected, was standing there on her front porch. His beauty had always made her breath catch in her throat; needless to say, she had to remind herself to breathe.

She looked up his face. Oh god, he looks worse than he sounded on the phone. What is going on?

"Come on in Emmett," she said softly, holding the door open wider. He walked through, as elegant as always.

Breathe Sarah. She reminded herself. He needs comfort, and he obviously chose you. You have to have air in your lungs to help him.

She looked over at him, still standing in the foyer. Not moving, just staring at the floor. She hated how awkward this was turning out to be. Sitting down on the couch, she put her hand down on the space next to her.

"Sit Emm."

And he did. She didn't want to look at his face again, no matter the beauty, to see the sadness in his eyes. But he did it for her.

"Sarah," he said quietly, his voice quivering a little.

"What's wrong? Please tell me why you're so sad."

"I, I...I broke up with Rosalie." His face, along with those depressed eyes shifted back to his hands in his lap.

She wanted to say 'Finally', but knew better. But he never gave her a chance to say anything. He looked up at her suddenly, looking into her eyes.

And then, he kissed her.

She pushed him away. "No, Emmett. Please tell me what's going on. We can't do this. You're just upset."

He didn't answer. She couldn't tell if she had offended him, his face become unreadable the moment she said it. He got up, and walked out her front door again.

She didn't see him for a week.


	2. Different

She hadn't seen him in a week. Or at least that's what the calendar told her. It felt more like a year. She tried to forget what had happened that day, but she never stopped thinking about it.

She was getting ready to go out to the peace rally, when the phone rang. Having limited money to spend on fun stuff, she didn't have caller ID, and didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" she asked, the phone between her chin and shoulder of one arm, trying to put her jacket on.

Dead silence answered her.

"Hello?" she said again.

After a few moments of silence she heard a muffled sigh on the other end.

"Sarah"

She knew that voice, it was her favorite to hear, it could only be one person; Emmett.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you."

Still feeling weird about the abrupt kiss she knew was only because he was upset, she wasn't exactly ready to talk to him.

"About what?"

"About...about what happened, last week."

She didn't know what to say. Part of her wished that that had never happened, but another part wished it would happen again.

"I can't talk right now, I'm already late. I need to get-"

"Where are you going?"

"The peace rally on Third."

"I'll meet you there."

"No, Emmett, don't-"

"Bye"

"Bye," she sighed.

He was meeting her at the rally? Was he insane? He'd look like an idiot.

A sexy idiot, she thought.  
No! I need to stop thinking about him like that. It's over with us. It will never be.

She got over to Third, half expecting him to already be there when she arrived. But he wasn't. She started gathering the things she needed, when she heard someone walking up behind her. She wanted it to be that one certain person, but didn't want to assume it was. Without waiting for her to turn around, the person answered it for her.

"Sarah, please, I need to talk to you. I know you don't want to, but we can't just ignored what happened."

She turned around slowly; bracing her self to look at what she had starved herself of for a week. The anger she had been bottling in for that entire time bubbled over.

"What happened? That you broke up with Rosalie? And how I thought you were just looking for comfort, but you were really just looking for another toy to play with?

She hated the words the second they left her mouth. She watched Emmett as his mind took in what she had said. He looked like she had hit him.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just, it just was..."

"Sarah! Don't you understand? You thought it was simply because I was upset about Rosalie? How, how?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarah, I broke up with Rosalie, because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yes! Because I felt like an hypocrite for staying with her, when all I ever wanted was to be with you."

"Are you serious? You're not just saying this to make me forget about what happened?"

"Sarah! How can you think that? Sarah, I love you. I always have. I've just never been able to tell you. I've always wanted to tell you. I love you; I've loved you for the longest time. I love you."

"I, I love you too."

And he kissed her again. This time with more passion and she didn't push him away.

She screamed playfully as his picked her up and carried her across the room. He laughed at that and sat down on the couch, still holding her in his arms.  
"I hope you don't mind that I made plans tonight," he said, still smiling.  
"Plans?" Sarah asked, the joyous moment fading. "What kind of plans?"  
"Yes, plans. I can't go into specifics, but I can tell you one thing," he said with a faint smile.  
She could see Emmett was having trouble keeping a straight face, and knew she had nothing to worry about. She played along.  
"And what is that?"  
"They consist of holding you."  
"Oh I see," she answered with a fake frown. "Because I was hoping to hook up with Edward tonight. I mean, you're free to join, of course, but I didn't think you'd want to..."  
"Oh really?" Emmett replied, his dazzling smiling fading.  
Sarah saw this, and realized he was actually taking her seriously.  
"N..no, Emm. I, I was kidding."  
"Because I think Edward was saying something about being in love with you." He looked at her, and his wide grin slowly came back to his handsome face.  
"Emmett, don't do that to me!" Sarah said laughing.  
"I'm sorry, lover. I couldn't resist. You're just too easy."  
"Oh no I'm not. Watch, I'll show you."  
And with that, she grinned widely, turned around in his lap to face him, and kissed him soundly.

She woke up like she'd just been dreaming, but she hadn't slept in decades.  
What was that? She thought, still slightly dazed.  
Something feels different.  
Something was different. Something that would change the way Rosalie would look at the world, forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah felt like a teenager again. She never thought she'd ever feel like this. She would say "on cloud nine" if it wasn't so cliché.  
Her phone rang, and she excitedly checked the caller ID.  
1 new message from Emmett  
She smiled and flipped her phone open.

hey babe. whatcha up 2?  
thinking bout u  
u wanna hang out 2day?  
id love 2. come on over im not doing nething  
ok. on my way now

"Which one?" Emmett asked, holding three DVD's in each burly hand.  
"Um, the one in the middle." Sarah said with a smirk.  
"The one in the middle?" Emmett asked with a skeptical look as he turned his head from one hand to the next. "In the middle? There's an even number, there isn't a singular one in the middle." He looked at her, an adorable, confused looked spread across his face.  
She leaned forward, her face almost touching his.  
"There is one in the middle. The one that I want."  
She smiled and leaned in farther, kissing his lips, shortly, but full of love.  
"Why must you torture me?" He asked, jokingly. "It's really not fair."  
"No, I think what's not fair is that you haven't kissed me back."  
"Why would I do that?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Because you love me." Sitting on the floor, she crossed her legs to be more comfortable.  
"I do?" He did the same.  
"Yes. Now kiss me."  
"I don't know, girls are yucky."  
"You didn't think they were so yucky last night."  
"Last night?"  
"Last night."  
"Oh, hmm. I guess you're right."  
"I usually am, what about this time?"  
"I do love you."  
He moved to her, still sitting, picked her up, and placed her on his lap so she was facing the same way he was. Emmett brushed her hair back and brought his mouth close to her ear. She could feel his cold breath against the skin on the side of her face.  
"I do love you," he whispered just loudly enough for her human ears to hear. "More than anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every moment that I spend with you is the best moment I've ever lived through. Every word you speak, every move you make. Everything about you is beautiful, and wonderful, and perfect to me. You make my life worth living."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's just this stress, that's it. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm a frickin' vampire, it's not like I'm sick. I don't know, maybe I should talk to Carlisle. I'd much rather talk to him, but no, he's off with her. What does she have that I don't? I am better than her in everyway. I don't know what he sees in her.

Trying to drown her anxiety, Rosalie decided to drive to Seattle for a quick pick-me-up shopping trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Babe, what should we do today?"  
"Hm, I don't know. We just stayed home and watched those movies, so we should do something different."  
"You're right, baby," Emmett, agreed, kissing her cheek softly.  
His mouth still on her cheek, he suggested going to the amusement park. She denied, saying roller coasters made her sick.  
What about the batting cages?  
Baseballs are attracted to her head when moving at high speeds.  
Going to see a movie?  
There's nothing good playing.  
"Okay, this isn't going well," Sarah, sighed.  
"No, it isn't. Let's brainstorm." Emmett suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist. "The weather's pretty nice today," he said, not really into it.  
"Oh! I know!" She spun around in his muscular arms to face him. "A picnic."  
He picked her up and spun her around. He held her in his arms so she was facing him. "That's a great idea, gorgeous."


	3. Thoughts

Rosalie drove her BMW convertible to the side of the street on Michigan Avenue. She pulled out the shiny silver cell-phone from her Dolci&Gabana purse, and turned it off. No one would need to get a hold of her. Everything at home was calm and quiet. Esme and Carlisle had been working on re-doing their kitchen. They'd already gutted it, and were planning on what to do with it.  
"I want it big and open." Esme had said, one rainy Forks morning, to Carlisle.  
"We can do that." He responded, smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Maybe with an island in the middle, made of marble, using her arms to show him what she meant.  
"I like that." Carlisle smiled.  
Esme had wanted it to have lots of room for hungry werewolves. The Cullens had become the main source of food for the pack. Rosalie was surprised that they ever fed them to a point of fullness. They never stopped eating. Carlisle was hoping on a marble counter top, that for some reason that Rosalie couldn't grasp, was having the humans create. He said their house needed a more human feel with Renesmee around, and that the kitchen was the easiest place to start. They had also ordered whole new sets of silverware and diner ware. But as tradition, they would keep one plate from the currently used set. They had boxes full of crushed, broken, chipped, and whole plates hidden away in one of the garages. Esme loved adding her own creative touches to the house. She would break up the plate and was using an old-fashioned form of mosaicing to line a side wall in the kitchen. She did this every few years to keep the tradition alive. Somehow, each plate still held a memory for her. She was able to look at a singular piece among hundreds, and know exactly what had happened while it had been in a cupboard, sitting untouched for years upon years. Sometimes she would sit in her kitchen and stare at that wall, reminiscing through those broken plates. Carlisle would join her occasionally, and they would sit close together, fingers intertwined, and discuss favorite memories. When either of them would remember something funny, they would call the whole family in, and we'd sit around for hours, laughing and talking about those memories.

The whole family, Rosalie thought, with a hint of remorse. When we used to be a family. With Emmett gone, what are we now?

Rosalie was one to blame others on her misfortune. She blamed Bella for Edward's almost suicide, for creating problems with the Volturri [despite the fact that she loved that one singular problem like she was her own] and even now; for what was going on between Emmett and Sarah. Bella had changed the way her family looked at humans. Because of Bella, Alice had thrown a party and invited humans. Invited Sarah. Most humans steered clear of Emmett. He was huge, and tough looking. Even no-self-preservation Bella had been afraid of him until she got to know him better. But Sarah, Sarah had been different. It was like she didn't see the terrifying exterior, and only saw the Emmett the rest of us knew. She wasn't afraid of him at all, and that's one of the reason's Emmett was attracted to her. He gets fed up sometimes with everyone thinking he's just a mean, destructive person. Sure, it came in handy in a fight, but he never made friends like everyone else out side his immediate family. Even family friends, vampires, who didn't visit frequently would stay away from him, making him feel like an outsider. Sarah showed him that he wasn't just muscle, he was also heart.

Too much heart, Rosalie grimaced.

She changed her train of thought.  
Alice and Jasper wouldn't be bugging her, either. Alice had dragged Jasper off to Paris for fashion week, and would be too busy to acknowledge Jasper, let alone call Rosalie. And Jasper had reason to call her. To the humans, they were the twins, the 'Hales, but in all actuality, they weren't really that close, Jasper, being the newest Cullen, had accepted each family member one at a time. Alice had been first, obviously. They had a mysterious bond that everyone knew was never going to break. Even before they came to the Cullen's, they had been inseparable. Every time anyone saw them together, it was obvious they were, well, together. They weren't necessarily big on the public displays of affection, but little things added up made it obvious. Things like subtly grasping hands, or quick kisses. They made their love known, without flaunting it. And when human blood wasn't bothering Jasper, the way he looked at Alice, you'd think they were made for each other. And they pretty much were. Only pure love was in his eyes when he looked at her, and nothing else.  
Esme had been next. She was so strong in the love she gave; it would be hard not to succumb. At first, he had been kind of leery about really accepting her as his mother figure, but she and Alice had his it off immediately, he didn't have much of a choice. Esme had let him move at his own pace. Never forcing him to acknowledge her, or made him be around her if he wasn't comfortable. And for Jasper, that was the best thing she could have done. After the first acceptance he became very close with Esme. He would of course, talk with the rest of the family, but never like he did with Esme and Alice. She helped him develop his power. To this day, he very much credits her with the advancement of his abilities. They would sit together for hours, something never talking, just to practice. Alice tried to help in the beginning, but soon found there was nothing she could do. Esme and Jasper had become to have a strong connection somehow through his ability. She was almost more perceptive to him. Carlisle later said it probably had something to do with they way she could love unconditionally. Because of her outstanding love, she had grown to learn how to find every single good thing about a person. This made her more perceptive to everyone, including Jasper, but also including all of the vampires with special abilities. So why would Jasper be different? you might ask. Carlisle had a theory about that too.

Carlisle's theory was a little far fetched, but if you thought about it, it really did make sense. Out of all the vampires in the Cullen family, only a select few had a necessarily "dramatic" past. Past, meaning from before they became vampires. Those select few? Esme and Jasper. Esme's past of abusive husband's, still-borns, and suicide. And Jasper's past of bloody war. Carlisle figured this might somewhat explain their strange connection. The only exception was Rosalie. Rosalie's past was also pretty dramatic. But with her being in complete luxury up to the night Carlisle had found her, no one else really saw this. Of course it was discussed once or twice; it was hard to keep secrets with a mind reader always around. But the exception only existed in Rosalie's mind.

Speaking of Carlisle, he had been next. He was the next person Jasper had accepted into his world. He accepted him at a father figure rather quickly. Jasper and Alice fascinated Carlisle. They were more people in the family with abilities. This gave Carlisle the chance to study them relentlessly. Jasper spent a lot of time with Carlisle. They would spend hours looking at the different things he could do with his power. They found that he could manipulate someone into feeling over twenty different emotions. Carlisle had also helped Alice with her ability. Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice would practice with her power. They would decide things, and plan things to see if Alice could see it. There had been one time that Jasper had been trying to surprise Alice, and he got good enough to make it happen.


	4. Picnics

It had been one of the first years Alice and Jasper had been together. Rosalie had been there that day, watching from the sidelines, wrapped in Emmett's arms.  
She tried not to think about the latter.  
"Alice," Jasper called. "Could you come in here for a second, please? I need your help with something."

We all pretended to be busy as she danced into the room.

"Sure, Jaz. What is it?" Alice said in her lovely chirpy voice.

"It's in the drawer beneath the radio. Can you grab it for me? I need to get something from the other room."

He watched her head towards the radio consul, and when she turned around to smile at him suspiciously, he returned it with a perfectly sweet one, and walked into the other room. We all watched as she smoothly opened the drawer and looked inside. Being careful to move slowly, she pulled out a small black box. Still moving carefully, she opened the box, and place inside was a set of car keys.

"Keys?" She asked, looking around the room for Jasper.

"Car keys," he stated, his head poking out of the door to the garage.

"Jasper," Alice questioned. "What are you doing in the garage?"

"Come see," he smiled. "I'll show you."

She smiled with a questioning look across her face and started walking towards him. We all followed her as Jasper hadn't let any of us look either. Alice walked in and stood by Jasper. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in a smooth and loving embrace. His eyes never leaving her face, he reached out and pulled down a curtain seperating the large room in two. She gasped and her eyes opened wise, her petite eyebrows shooting up. We all took our own sharp intakes of breath. On the other side of that curtain, was a bright yellow Corvette. She turned to him then, and smiled. He place his hands on either side of her face and kissed her lovingly.

"Happy birthday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you hand me the coleslaw, Sar?" Emmett had taken it upon himself to make sure anything and everything was perfect.

"Sure. But why?" Sarah picked up the bowl and handed it to him.

"It needs to be stirred, babe."

"Stirred? Doesn't it come pre-stirred?"

He laughed as he took the lid off the bowl and stuck his hand in the basket in serach of a spoon.

"When you buy it at the store it does."

"Well didn't you buy it at the store?" She asked confused.

"No. I made this last night." He started to stir.

"You made it? I didn't know you cooked."

"Cole slaw isn't really cooking, but yes, I do. Why are you surprised?"

"I guess I've never seen you cook before."

"We all took a self-taught crash course when Ness and the wolves came into the picture. The wolves aren't so picky, but Ness perfers well made stuff."

"Who's the best out of all of you?"  
Sarah laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Me, of course." He grinned widely and squeezed her hand.

"This is great, Emmett. Thank you for doing this."

"Hey, it was your idea!"

"True," she laughed.

"Alright. What woul you like to eat first?"

He waved his arm over the array of food sitting on top of the checkered blanket. She laughed, and he kissed her lips.

"Hm," she mumbled, placing a finger over her mouth in thought. "It all looks so good. I don't know what to choose."

"That's okay, we have all day," Emmett remarked..

He picked her up from where she was sitting, and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head, and she could feel his breath making her hair sway. She could feel the coldness of it; how it felt different than the warm summer breeze. She leaned against his chest and felt it rise and fall slowly.

"What is it like when you don't breath? What does it feel like?" She asked as she ran a finger over the perfect chest hidden behind his shirt.

"I don't know exactly how to describe it. I feel like I have to, so it's kind of habit. I spent roughly twenty years needing air in my lungs. When I don't breathe, it's like depriving my body of fuel. It's like depriving myself of you. I can't do it."

He caught her eye and smiled. Leaning forward he placed his cold hands on her face.

"I love you," he whisper in her ear. "You are exactly what I need. You make me so incredibly happy every day with the simplest things you do. You are my everything."

"I love you too," she whispered back so quietly, she barely heard it herself, but knew he did.

"Your warm skin feels so nice. Even if I just hold my hand against your cheek, I can feel my ice-cold skin warming up."

She smiled, "I can feel it too."

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Emm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course love," she nestled into his arms.

"Is, is this weird for you? Because I'm a vampire?"

"No, not at all. Should it be?"

"You mean you're not scared of me at all? Most humans, even some vampires, shy away from me."

"No, I guess I never was. I mean, you look extremely strong, and I know you are, but I never thought you would hurt me."

"I never would."

"I know," she said smiling.

He changed gears.

"Hey, isn't this a picnic? Why are you not enjoying the food I slaved over?" He stood up, ready to do something.

"You distracted me. You're very good at it," she looked up at him.

"I am, aren't I?" He smiled and picked her up in his massive arms. He spun her around and kissed her. When they pulled apart, they stayed together, their foreheads touching.

"You're doing it again," she said laughing.

"What's that?"

"Distracting me."

"Oh, right, sorry." He put her down and patted her head.

She laughed and he pulled her down onto the blanket. They both were on their backs, facing the sky. She rolled over and propped herself up on his chest, crossing her arms, and laying her chin on her hands.

"So, if my skin heats yours, does the sun?"

"Hm," he smiled. "I don't know."

"Well, let's find out," she said with a grin. She slid her hands under his shirt, her fingers moving over his perfectly defined chest. Pushing her hands farther, the shirt gathering at her wrists, she slid it off of his shoulders and pulled it over his head.

"What are you dong?" He asked laughing.

"The best way to see if it works is to maximize the surface area for the sun to heat."

"You're so smart," he said, and kissed her gently.

"I know," she answered, grinning against his lips.

"Now, Miss Smarty Pants, would you like the pasta salad or the chicken? It's going to go bad if you don't eat it soon."

"The pasta salad sounds nice."

"Pasta salad it is!" He declared as he spooned some into a small blue and white bowl. "Here you go." He passed it to her, using his free hand to place a fork in the bowl.

"This looks delicious."

"I hope it is."

He watched as she picked up the fork and ate the pasta.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's probably the best I've ever had."

He seemed to breathe almost a sigh of relief. "I'll drink to that," he said, pulling out a bottle of expensive-looking champagne and two crystal clear glasses.

"You'd drink to anything," she said laughing.

"True," he agreed with a smirk.

He poured the bubbly drink into each glass, his big hands able to hold both glasses in one hand. He handed her one, and raised his own.

"To my everything; you," he toasted.

"To our everything," she correct.

"To our everything," he repeated with a whisper.

They hit their glasses together gently, and drank from them.

The rest of the sunny July afternoon was spent in laughter and kisses. And when the sun began to set, they moved their blanket to a hill with a view over the city. There they sat; Sarah in Emmett's arms, watching the sun settle into the horizon. Some would say "The perfect ending to the perfect day," but not these two lovers. No words were spoken as they sat upon their checkered blanket. Words couldn't describe them anymore. They had become the extremely unconventional couple. But they didn't care, hell, they barely noticed. To them, the outside world ceased to exist. They had their own little world to live in now. Their love, and each other, was all they felt they needed. Their love, had become everything.


End file.
